grossery_gang_cartoonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sticky Soda
Sticky Soda is a common Scummy Sodas Grossery from Series 1. Episode Appearances *Mount Yuck (Part 2) (debut) *Mount Yuck (Part 3) *Mount Yuck (Part 4) *Mount Yuck (Part 5) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 1) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 2) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 5) *A Gooey-full Mind (Part 6) *Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous (Part 2) *The Grossery Gang vs. The Clean Team: Putrid Power Bio Website Sticky Soda is full of everything bad. With loads of artificial flavors and sickly, sweet sugar - she'll make your teeth fall out! The best place for this putrid can of sloppy pop is down the drain. Alternate Super bubbly and sweet! She adds fizz to any party! Supplemental Light-hearted, friendly and positively upbeat...are not the kind of words anyone would use to describe Sparkles. A soda whose fizz ran out long ago, Sparkles walks on the dry side with a hilariously acidic aftertaste. What she lacks in sweetness she more than makes up for in savvy sarcasm and biting retort. Appearance Sticky Soda is a slightly crushed and leaking can of soda pop. Her right eye is larger than her left eye, and she has a maniacal, toothy grin, with bubbles foaming from it. She has chips of color off of her can, revealing the silver behind it. Her design in the webseries gives her eyelashes. Trivia *Sticky Soda is similar to Stinky Soda, a Trashie from Series 1 of the Trash Pack. She is also similar to Soda Pops, a Series 1 Shopkin. *In the Grossery Gang web series, she is given the name Sparkles. She is voiced by Laila Berzins. *When she gets angry, her fizz grows stronger, to the point that she can rocket off thanks to it. *The Toy Fair poster of her colored her as dark green, a color that none of her figures were released in. This color was used for her prototype cartoon design as well, possibly hinting that this was the color she was meant to be as a figure. This same static art of her is still used in the standee models at Toys R Us to promo the franchise. *An image from the Canadian Grossery Gang webite portrays her static art red, just like one of her variants. *Buzzed Energy Drink, a Series 2 Scummy Sodas member, heavily resembles her. *Her preliminary static art had her eyes crossed in different directions than they are now. *She is depicted with white teeth in her static art, while her figure depicts her with yellowed teeth. *In the webseries, she did not debut along with the other Series 1 characters, instead first appearing in Mount Yuck (Part 2). *In The Grossery Game, she retains her eyelashes for her collectable model. *A parody of her, along with Shoccoli and Rotting Toothpaste, appears on a 2017 Wacky Packages sticker. Her parody is colored red, similar to one of her variants. She also has arms, similar to the webseries. *The Series 1 Regular Pack is named after her. *Both she and Knot Nice Pretzel have collector cards that reference Elvis Presley. *Without her teeth gritted, she has a pair of pressed-together buck teeth. This is most noticable in the webseries. Gallery IMG_5619.JPG|Sticky Soda toy IMG_5620.JPG|Sticky Soda variant toy IMG_5621.PNG|Sticky Soda collector's tool artwork IMG_5622.PNG|Sticky Soda collector's tool variant artwork Category:Characters